Son of Gondor
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: It is said that a Ranger's skill with a bow rivals that of the elves, that their skills in stealth knew know equal. The Rangers of Ithilien are the guardians to the gateway to Gondor, but as time passes, their numbers dwindle as the number orcs and evil men grow larger. Hope is all that remains for mankind as the darkness draws near, and it all starts with a single Ranger.
1. Remember Today

**NA: Got this idea from a friend when playing Shadow of Mordor, and also watching Lord of the Rings over and over. **

**I would like to thank 'confusedcanadian' for helping me a bit with this.**

**Chapter 1: Remember Today**

**Southern-Earth**

"Truly, this is an interesting place, isn't it?"

"Indeed."

Three men clad in hoods walked through a large gateway of a large village surrounded by a circular wall. It was a grand looking village with buildings with red roofs, at the very end they could see a mountain with carvings of faces. "And I thought the dwarves were excellent craftsmen…"

"It seems that the men here have progressed on their own." the first man then looked on to see a small building, he looked closer to see that it was an orphanage. "Something or someone is here." The first man followed by his compatriots opened the door to the orphanage and was met with an elderly lady. "Good morrow to you, I was simply curious about this establishment."

"It's just an orphanage, sir, nothing more. Feel free to look if you like, not many children left since most of them have all been adopted."

The hooded man nodded and made his way through the corridors, as if he was being led by an unknown entity. He stopped at a door where he was led to and opened it, inside was an infant blonde child with three interesting whisker-like birth marks. The child seemed to be breathing well but was covered in dirt, it's diaper completely brown as it had not been change in a very long time. The man frowned and instinctively cleaned the child and replaced its garments. He picked up the child and gasped as he realized at who the child is. "This child is a Dunedain."

"Truly?" the second person asked for confirmation.

The first man nodded and immediately went up to the old woman, "Why has this child been neglected?"

"Child?" the old woman snorted, "That _thing_ is no child."

The first man frowned, "Then if you will not care for him, I will simply take him of your hands."

"I don't care what you do to that _thing_, as long as it's no longer here."

The three men huffed and made their way out of the building. "It seems that this place is not so kind to children, the child is fortunate to have us found him at this time. So you do intend to adopt him?"

"My wife is barren unfortunately, little brother." The first man then looked at the little bracelet on the infant's left hand and saw that it had words inscribed into it, "Naruto… that is an elvish name, it means maelstrom." His eyes softened as he saw the infant yawn like nothing was happening, "Hello Naruto, I am your father, Boromir, and this is your uncle Faramir, and the other is simply our guard, a soldier of Gondor."

"He can't hear you, Boromir." Faramir said, "He's asleep and only cares about sleeping right now."

"Just like you were when you were a babe." The older brother told him as he chuckled, "My wife has always wanted to hold an infant in her arms, and I believe little Naruto is the answer to that."

"Yes…" Faramir nodded in agreement, "Elina would most definitely love him."

"Come, we sail back to Gondor." He then looked down once more at his new son, "We sail back to your new home, and your new family."

**XXXXXXXX**

"You let them take him!?" an elderly man roared at the matron of the orphanage as she was now being held by two masked men.

"B-But hokage-sama."

"SILENCE!" the man roared once more, "Do you have any idea what you have done?" the old woman said nothing, "Anbu, take her away and lock her up, we must find the boy." _'Forgive me, Minato, Kushina.'_

**XXXXXXXX**

**1 month later**

**Middle-Earth**

**Gondor – City of Kings**

"My heart." A beautiful woman with flowing brown hair that went to her back held a child closer to her as if it were her own, "He is beautiful, and you say he is a Dunedain?"

"Indeed he is, Elina." Boromir knelt down and held the two close to him, "We have been tasked with raising one of the last remaining Dunedain."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Naruto." The man answered his wife, "It is elvish for maelstrom."

"It is a kingly name." the woman held the child closer, "Oh thank you Boromir, you have given me a son."

"I promised you did I not?" the man kissed his wife's head, "We would start a family together."

**Naruto: Age Five**

"Father, father!" Naruto now at the age of five ran up to Boromir with a miniature bow in his hands.

"Ah little one!" Boromir had returned from a mission, clad in silvery gray armor with the symbol of a white tree on his breastplate. He picked up the little bundle of energy and sat him upon his lap, "What did you do today?"

"I was with uncle and his rangers."

"Oh, were you now?"

"Mhmm!" the blonde nodded, "I want to be a ranger when I grow up!"

"I am sure you will make a fine ranger."

Elina walked in and quickly gave her husband a kiss, "My heart, welcome home."

"I am home."

"I have dinner ready, so go ahead and wash up, you're not going into the dining room in armor."

"Yes dear."

"Mother," Naruto jumps down and catches up to his mother, "father says I am going to be a ranger when I grow up!"

"Oh he did, did he?" the boy nodded, "I am sure you will make a fine one."

"That's what he said too!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Naruto: Age 17**

**Osgiliath**

He had grown wonderfully over the past years, from child to teenager, he had trained with the rangers and his uncle Faramir, their chief. With a bow and arrow he drew its string, aiming at the orc before him. The second he loose the string, the arrow stayed true to its mark, hitting the target right between the eyes. "A fine shot, nephew!" Faramir praised him for his marksmanship.

Naruto had now longer hair but not as long as most men of Gondor, he preferred to keep it short and tied it into a small ponytail. He wore a ranger's garb with his hood and mask currently down, a bluish cloak with leather armor and chainmail. He wore brown boots and black pants with golden bracers on his arms. Even now at the age of fifteen his energy knew no limit, he was always fond of climbing buildings and trees, as if he was born to be a ranger, his marksmanship with a bow was equal to that of an elf and his agility was like that of them as well. It was told that he would be Gondor's finest ranger. He had gained the love of the father of his father, Denethor II, though it irked him that he would belittle his uncle Faramir, no matter what he did and no matter how hard he tried.

Denethor would mock him that he would cast a poor reflection on him and his grandson as he was currently his captain. For now at least they were given peace from him and he could spend time with his favorite and only uncle without having Denethor at Faramir's throat. "It's because I learned from the best, uncle."

"You give me too much credit nephew, the rangers here also had a hand in your training." He chuckled as he patted his nephew's back, "How are your powers handling?"

"Besides temporary increase in speed, not to mention I could see things where normal eyes cannot?" he asked him to which he nodded in response, "They are, progressing slowly… it's not every day you encounter a Dunedain who is also half wraith."

Naruto's powers were mindboggling to the scholars of Gondor, it was inconceivable that a wraith would merge with a child at birth, they didn't have the famous wizard Gandalf to aid them in to how he possessed such abilities. Denethor didn't care one bit though, it made him more pompous than ever, boasting at how a wraith was on Gondor's side… although it did boost morale.

"Father thinks you can turn into a one-man-army."

Naruto snorted, "As if… I may be half-wraith, but I am only one man." He then heard cheers outside the wrecked building as thousands of soldiers were shouting for his father's name "Boromir!"

Boromir drew his sword, now clad in gray and silver armor. On his left hand held the flag of Gondor, it's white banner for all soldiers to see from down below. "This city, was once the jewel of our kingdom, a place of light, and beauty, and music, and so it shall be once more!"

The cheers became louder as arms were held high in joy.

"Let the armies of Mordor know this, never again, will the land of my people fall into enemy hands! This city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed for Gondor!"

"For Gondor!"

The Captain-General raised his sword higher, "FOR GONDOR!"

"FOR GONDOR!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Walking through the many men tending for their wounded, Faramir and his nephew walked up to the captain and hugged him, "Good speech." Naruto said, "Nice and short."

"Leaves more time for drinking!" The three steward-princes of Gondor laughed at that as the oldest of the three turned his head, "Break out the ale, these men are thirsty!" he then grabbed cups for the ale and handed them to his son and younger brother, "Remember today my son, little brother, today life is good."

Faramir drank his cup but then turned to his left, his face went solemn as he recognized the man approaching them.

"Uncle?" Naruto looked at him with worry.

"_He_'s here." Was his only reply as both father and son knew who he was talking about, Boromir then turned his head to see his father greeting the soldiers as he passed them by.

"Only one moment of peace, The eldest brother said with a frown, "can he not give us that?"

"Where is Gondor's finest?" Denethor asked as he approached his son and grandson, "Where is my firstborn and his son?"

"Father/Grandfather." The two greeted him with a hug.

Denethor ruffled his grandson's hair, "They say you vanquished the enemy almost single handed."

"They exaggerate." The blonde replied, "The victory also belongs to uncle as well."

Denethor scoffed, "But it not for him, the city would still be standing."

"Our numbers were too few, father." Faramir said as he tried to reason with him.

"Oh, too few." The father approached him, "You let the enemy walk in and take it on a whim. Always you cast a poor reflection on me."

Faramir now looked shameful as he tried to face him, "That is not my inent."

"You give him no credit and yet he tries to do your will." Boromir said as he walked away with his father and son following him behind, "He loves you father, and Naruto idolizes him."

"Do not trouble me with Faramir, I know his uses and they are few."

Boromir could not believe what he was hearing.

"We have more urgent things to speak of."

"What things, grandfather?"

"Elrond of Rivendell has called a meeting," Denethor answered him, "he will not say why but I have guessed its purpose."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he and his father listened closely.

"It is rumored that the weapon of the enemy has been found." The Steward of Gondor whispered to them as to not alert the soldiers around them.

Naruto widened his eyes, almost gasping as his legs went weak, "The One Ring."

Boromir breathed out in shock. "Isildur's Bane."

"It has fallen into the hands of the elves." Denethor said with scorn in his voice, "Everyone will try to claim it, men, dwarves, wizards, we cannot let that happen."

"Grandfather, you cannot possibly think we can use it as a weapon it is too-"

"That is exactly my intent!" he said, cutting him off, "This thing must come to Gondor. It is dangerous I know, I know the ring will seek to corrupt the hearts of lesser men, but you two, both of you are strong, and our need is great. It is OUR blood that is being spilt, our people who are dying, Sauron is biding his time, he's amassing fresh armies, and he will return. And when he does we will be powerless to stop him. Both of you must go, bring me back this mighty gift."

"No." Boromir shook his head, "Our place is here with our people, not in Rivendell! Elina will be heartbroken to see Naruto go."

"You would deny your own father?"

Faramir walked up to them, "If there is need to go to Rivendell, send me in their stead."

"You?" their father sneered, "Oh I see, a chance for Faramir Captain of Gondor to show his quality, I think not. I trust this mission only to you brother and nephew. The ones who will not fail me."

**XXXXXXXX**

Boromir now clad in lighter garbs of leather and a round shield on his back was getting ready to depart for Rivendell. His wife Elina was hugging her son, placing kisses all over his face and head as tears escaped her eyes, holding him for dear life. She then approached her husband and kissed him passionately, "Take care, my heart, take care of yourself and our baby boy."

Boromir nodded as he returned the kiss, "I will, my heart." The father and son then got on their horses with Boromir's hand still holding his wife's. "I will return, with great many gifts for you."

"I just want you two back safe, that is all I wish for."

The husband then turned to Faramir, "Remember today, little brother." The pair rode out, their way to Rivendell, and to a quest that will shape Middle-Earth, forever.

As the two men made their way out of Gondor, Naruto decided to look through his eyes as a wraith, he narrowed them and saw two spirits watching them from the distance.

"Do you see something son?"

"Just two spirits, I swear one of them had bright long red hair."

**NA: So I guess we can all agree that Denethor, is an ass.**

**So as for Naruto's ranger outfit, I based it of The Elder Scrolls Online Bretton Ranger from the trailer, or you can just see it on the picture above. He has wraith powers similar to Talion as you can probably guess who this wraith living inside him is.**

**Just to those who are wondering, Elina is an OC created just for this.**

**Still part of the story Omake:**

A peculiar looking orc with armor made from the bone of a caragor escaped a cave that entered Mordor. He was a yellowish green orc, "I'm alive! HAHAHA! That's right, Ratbag is alive aaaaaagh-" he could have said more but immediately tumbled down the flight of rocky stairs, all the way to the bottom, "I'm alright! That didn't hurt at all, at least I don't think it hurts."

The orc got himself with a slight limp before he straightened himself as best he could, "Well, no more serving the dark lord for me, that's for sure, I'm going to live like a king-" he was silenced once more as a small rock hit his head, but somehow he survived.

"Honestly, I don't even know how I'm bloody alive…" he gasped as he removed the rock atop his body, "Okay, yeah… that hurt, that really hurt."

Being Warchief wasn't really all that great… not with getting a hammer to the face.


	2. A mission for a Ranger

**NA: I finally got the Storm of Battle rune, the one that gives me an increase in damage by 50%, after almost three days of farming I finally got it… that was really hard to do.**

**To those wondering, I won't be following the Lord of the Rings storyline, but it will tied into the story as I want Naruto to have his own adventure, and his own battles to fight.**

**As for Naruto's longsword, it will be based off of the fully reforged Urfael.**

**Chapter 2: A mission for a Ranger**

Rivendell, the last homely house east of the sea is home to the High Elves, ruled by Elrond Half-Elven. It is a grand home with many gardens and waterfalls. The two sons of Gondor along with two of Gondor's noblemen arrived at the gates of the homely house, all in all it took them 110 days to get to their destination. "Truly it is a magnificent sight."

Boromir nodded in agreement as they crossed the bridge to the entrance of the elven home, "Indeed it is."

"You know the ring cannot go to Gondor, if Sauron gets word of his prized possession in the White City, he will empty Mordor just to get it."

"I know, and my father is too blind to see it."

"Then what do we do, father?"

"That is why we are to meet with the council here, I am sure Lord Elrond will know what to do."

**XXXXXXXX**

From dwarves to elves and to men, they have been gathered in the. At the centre in a small throne is the head of the house of Rivendell, Elrond Half-Elven, "Strangers from distant lands and friends of old. We have come together to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of disaster, none can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate. This one doom." Elrond then turned to everyone as his eyes scanned the people seated before him. "We are here to discuss the One Ring and the fate that it will have upon all of Middle-Earth." Lord Elrond then turned to look at a nervous looking Hobbit seated beside the Grey Wizard, Gandalf. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood and walked over the table and gently placed the One Ring onto the stone in the center then turned and walked back to his seat, letting loose a breath of relief as if a heavy burden was lifted from his little hands. Several gasps and murmurs filled the air as the people looked at the Ring in both wonder and disdain, but none the worse than the son of Boromir.

He began to sweat and tremble with fear as his eyes could not escape the golden circle that is in front of him. His father grabbed his trembling hands as his skin grew pale at the sight, Elrond had caught sight of this and looked at the now pale skinned Naruto, "Tell me Ranger, what is it that is causing you to be this sickening."

"I am… half Dunedain, my Lord."

One of the men seated beside Elrond stood up in shock as his eyes were widened, "You are one my people?" Naruto nodded in confirmation.

Boromir looked at the man with a questioning look. "And who are you, Dunedain?"

"He is no mere Dunedain!" an elf stood up to defend him, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked at the elf and then to Aragorn, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf retorted. At his words, looks of shock were on Aragorn, the man in question looked to his elf friend and spoke in the tongue of elves.

_"Sit down, Legolas."_

Boromir scoffed as he looked at Aragorn, "Gondor has no king, and it needs no king."

"And what of the other half, young one?" Elrond asked once more, as he wanted to know more of the young Ranger.

Naruto gulped down as eyes were now on him, "Half wraith."

The Wood Elves who were part of the council stood up with swords nearly drawn as Boromir drew his sword and stood in front of his son, "You will not lay a single hand on my son!"

"Peace, all of you." Gandalf commanded, "The young Ranger means no hostility to us."

"Gandalf is correct." Elrond said with a nod, "He also seems to be greatly affected by it, it is dangerous to him. That is why we have all gathered here, to decide the fate of the One Ring, the only fate can be taken, the ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" One of the Dwarves in the room stood up and grabbed his mighty ax and brought it down onto the ring, but it had no effect as it the ax was shattered into a hundred pieces, throwing the Dwarf back and causing him to land onto the floor. Everyone but a few was shocked to see the Ring was still whole.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here possess, Gimli son of Gloin." Elrond told the Dwarf who was now back on his feet, "The only way for the One Ring to be destroyed is to cast it back into the fiery pits from whence it came. The Ring can only be destroyed by throwing it into the fiery pits of Mount Doom. One of you must journey there and do it."

Silence reigned in the Council pavilion for several minutes then Boromir looked at Elrond with a pained expression "One does not simply walk into Mordor. The Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye of Sauron is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing what was said!?" Legolas stood up with a frown, "The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli growled and stood up turning towards the Elf, "And I suppose you think you are the one to do ti!"

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir retorted as he saw his son's skin turning back to normal. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the One Ring in the hands of an Elf!" At those words, several of the Elves stood up and started yelling at the Dwarves who started yelling in return. The bickering started getting louder as Boromir stood up and argued with the Wizard as his son tried to stand up but was still weakened by the Ring's power, it's power was so potent not even a wraith could stand it. Elrond had a pained expression as he remained seated with the councilmen bickering with one another, but a small voice was heard among them, a small brave little voice…

"I will take it!"

All the men stopped to look at the Hobbit before them as he walked up.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo stood before them with a fearful but courageous voice, "Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to him and smile softly, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. For as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood and knelt down in front of the hobbit, "If by my life or death I will protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas went to his seat and grabbed his quiver and bow, "And you have my bow."

"And my ax!" Gimli walked up and stood beside the elf.

Boromir looked at his son who now had a sorrowful expression, as if he knew what he was about to do, "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If it is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" another Hobbit who was hidden behind a bush ran up to Frodo, "Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed, Samwise Gamgee." Elrond lightly chuckled, "it is hardly impossible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Oi!" two more hobbits, Merry and Pippin, "You will have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway…" Pippin began, "you need someone with intelligence on this sort of… mission… quest… thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Nine companions." Elrond looked at them with an amused smile, "So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin grinned as he looked the Half-Elven with a confused look, "Where are we going?"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Father, you cannot be serious!"

"I am." Boromir placed a firm grip on his son's shoulders, "You cannot come with me, we all saw what the Ring could do to you, even by just being around it. Be thankful it was not lethal to you."

"Then what am I to do?" protested the young Ranger.

"Lord Elrond, has personally summoned you my son, he has something for you."

**XXXXXXXX**

Within the great High Elven forges, Elrond stood there with Naruto. "_Mae govannen, _Naruto. You have drawn great interest. Never before was there a man who is half man and half wraith."

"Neither have I, the first time my powers manifested, I was but five."

Elrond simply smiled and led the young Ranger into the forge where two Elven blacksmiths were awaiting their ruler's command, "Give us your sword, Ranger. For you have a different destiny to fulfill. Your father has told me of your origin, that you were born in the lands of Elemental Nations, or in the tongues of the people of Middle-Earth, they call it Southern-Earth."

"Yes My Lord." Naruto confirmed, "I am not of my father's blood, but he is still my father nonetheless. But what of this destiny you speak of? I am not one who believes in such a word."

The Elf Lord chuckled, "That is why you have been chosen for such a quest, come," he led Naruto with him into the halls and into a garden "while our blacksmiths reforge your sword, we will speak of your quest and the destiny that awaits you."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So I am to sail back to my birthplace?"

Elrond nodded, "While Sauron has set his eyes on Middle-Earth, he has also set his eyes on the Elemental Nations, for the people there wield a power he lusts over, a power where men can wield the elements as if it was second nature to them."

"And I am to assume that Sauron has already begun amassing an army to invade the Elemental Nations?"

Elrond nodded once again, "And that is where you come in, young Ranger. You will travel back to Gondor, and then sail south." He handed a rolled up document to Naruto that had a seal written in Sindarin, the High Elven language. "Give this to your uncle, he will help you. The fate of the Elemental Nations, rest in your hands young one."

"A fate I may or may not be ready for."

The two Elven blacksmiths from before then entered the gardens with a sword wrapped in a cloth of Elf-make. They then unwrapped it to reveal a beautifully crafted, Elven-looking sword with a gold and silver hilt and cross guard. Runes were inscribed onto the blade and hilt, "All that is needed for you, is to wield it."

Naruto nodded, as his skin touched the hilt of the sword, its blade glistened with power as his wraith half reacted to it, the runes glowed in a bright blue as the blade glowed a light blue. The Ranger's eyes began to glow a blue as well as the Elves looked at him with surprise.

"You are indeed a Half-Wraith." Elrond whispered, "A Wraith must have fused within you from birth, granting you powers. When orcs are near, it will glow a light blue like Glamdring, the sword Gandalf wields. Wield it with pride, Naruto son of Boromir, Ranger of Ithilien, for it is now a Wraith Sword on the side of all that is good."

Naruto bowed in thanks, "I thank you, Lord Elrond." He then grasped the sword with both hands as he looked at it with awe, "I will name you… Kushina."

Elrond watched the young Ranger go with a small smile on his face as he knows that he is destined for great things, in the tongue of the Sindarin, he spoke, "_Go forth, Maelstrom, Son of Gondor, go forth, Child of Prophecy._"

**NA: A fitting name for a sword, don't you think?**

**Well, I wonder what it would be like for a couple of Rangers in the Elemental Nations, what sort of impact will they make?**


	3. Journey to Southern-Earth

**NA: Once again to those wondering what Naruto's sword looks like, just look up the reforged sword Urfael from Shadow of Mordor, I just like the look of it a lot and thought it would be nice to have.**

**Chapter 3: Journey to Southern-Earth**

"Naruto!" the voice of the blonde Ranger's mother was heard as he entered the gates of Minas Tirith, the City of Kings. He disembarked his horse and was immediately enveloped in a tight hug.

"Hello, mother."

Elina smiled and caressed her son's cheek with a tearful smile, she then looked around to see that there was someone missing, "Where is your father?"

"He has been charged with a quest by the Council of Elrond, I cannot tell you right now as Grandfather will be greatly displeased to hear of this."

"Very well." Elina reluctantly nodded, "At least you're here safe and sound."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Throne Room**

"And pray tell, grandson." Denethor bellowed, "Where is the One Ring that I had so told you and your father to retrieve?"

"Elrond has deemed that the One Ring must be destroyed, it will only answer to Sauron and Sauron alone, it is no simple weapon that can be wielded my any being. Even I fell weak at the sight of it."

Denethor looked at his grandson who was kneeling in front of him, "And what of your father?"

"He is journeying with the Fellowship of the Ring," Naruto answered, "they are to journey into the heart of Mordor, to unmake the ring through the fiery pits of Mount Doom. As to where they are now, I do not know."

Elina who was in the throne room was now trembling with fear for her husband, he has been charged with a perilous quest, a quest that could bring about his death.

"I have been charged with a quest of my own." Naruto told him to which the Steward of Gondor raised an eyebrow, "I am to journey to Southern-Earth, where Sauron has set his eyes upon as well. If he conquers Souther-Earth, he will gain a great advantage and will be able to sail ships back north into the shores of our kingdom, we cannot allow him."

Denethor leaned back into his seat with a displeased look, displeased that his own grandson failed into bringing back the One Ring but even more displeased that armies of orcs are sailing south into an area that held a great strategic advantage.

"Grandfather, I ask that I be sent there with my Rangers to halt their advance."

Denethor grunted and let out a heavy breath before nodding, "Very well, but do not fail me a second time grandson, I do not wish for you to become like your uncle."

"I will not."

**XXXXXXXX**

Elina looked at her son with worry, it had only been a day since he had returned and now he is to embark on a perilous quest. She looked at him with the company of twenty rangers that is to journey with him. Faramir is to remain here in Gondor and guard Ithilien and Osgiliath with the other rangers and soldiers, dark times are coming and she fears that they may lose their lives. She walked over to her son and kissed his forehead, "Promise me you will return, my son, my baby."

"I will, mother." He nodded as he held her hands, "I will return."

There was his ship, a ship he captured from an Umbar corsair a year and a half ago. There they would slip past the pirates with his Rangers and sail down to the Southern Isles, a gateway to Southern-Earth. For one last time Elina kissed his forehead and said her goodbyes as he would be gone for a long time, he watched her with tears running down her face as her son waved her goodbye. The ship then sailed down the river that lead to the sea, it was there he would begin his own adventure, a perilous one where their war against Sauron will affect the lives of the people of Southern-Earth.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto, Son of Boromir, Captain of Gondor and next in line to become Chieftain of the Rangers of Ithilien stood at the bow of his magnificent ship, they passed by the many pirate ships that had passed by them without suspicion. Out into the sea they could see the fog that hid the entrance to the Isle where now ship would dare enter, and there they could see orc ships entering that very fog. "Keep her steady men, and follow the map that I had shown you."

As the ship entered the dense fog, the slowly slipped past the pillars of rock that had claimed many ships that had gone through it, the crewmen and rangers grabbed plans of wood and used it to push the ship away from the rocks. From there they could hear the chanting of orcs, their black speech was spine chilling to the Rangers of Ithilien, but the men held fast and remained brave as the fate of this unknown land depended on their success, they must rally this chaotic land and help them defend it. Naruto walked back to the helm and laid down a map on a table, "We will land here, and make contact with the people of this village, here." He pointed his fingers to one point and to another as he told them, "But you must all be wary, bandits roam these lands and will prey on unsuspecting travellers, the greed of men in this land is great, as is their lust for power."

"And if Sauron tempts them with the promise of power, our war will be much more difficult."

Naruto nodded, "We must warn them of the coming darkness, they must know that they are not alone in this world."

"What happens if we fail?" one of the Rangers asked.

"Then we walk into our death."

**XXXXXXXX**

Unknown of the coming darkness, a village surrounded by a large wall and a massive gate. Twenty-one figures walked towards it as they saw the gate open with trades from far and near coming through the archway. "Halt, state your business here!" two gate guards ordered as the twenty-figures approached the gate.

"We are travellers from distant lands, we are here to meet with your village elder." The leader answered, the gate guards saw that he wore a dark blue cloak and saw that all of them had very unorthodoxed weapons, bows and swords that they had never seen before.

"Alright, we'll take you to the Hokage, but no funny business."

The leader nodded and motioned his men to follow, they were all cloaked figures so it was understandable that they would suspicious of them. Even the people they passed by were wary of their presence, no doubt they held some measure of intimidation towards them. They approached the center of the village where it was bustling with activity, filled with market stalls and children playing. It was as if the hand of darkness has yet to touch this place. The guard led them inside a large circular building with a symbol of a different language above them. They were then led up the stairs into a double-door where a woman of golden hair with another woman of black hair was waiting.

"Greetings, village elder." The leader of the group bowed to the woman in respect, "I along with these men with me are Rangers of Ithilien of the land of Gondor, we come here baring grave news of a coming darkness that will sleep this land if left unchecked."

"Oh?" the blonde woman raised an eyebrow, "And what of this 'coming darkness?'"

"You must believe me, milady, it not something to laugh about."

"I've never seen your kind before, where are you from?"

"As I have said, we are from Gondor."

"Never heard of it."

"Well of course you haven't." the masked Ranger said, "We are from across the sea, past the fog."

"That's impossible." The woman frowned, "No ship has ever sailed past those waters."

"Well, now it is possible." The man said, "Whether you believe me or not, we came here to warn you of an enemy you have never faced before, whether you choose to heed it or not is your choice and your choice alone, we are simply messengers."

The woman frowned at first but then pinched the bridge of her nose, "Look, we are still recovering from an attack a few months ago by one of our enemies, you'll have to forgive me that I am not so enthusiastic right now, not only that but I am still searching for my lost godson."

"Oh?" the Ranger tilted his head, "Perhaps we can be of help, we Rangers along with our northern cousins back home are the best trackers Gondor has to offer. Is it possible if you can show me a picture?"

"And why would you help me?"

"We are here on a mission to stop the coming darkness, and to help the people of this land."

The woman sighed, "Very well." She reached for her table and took a wooden frame with a coloured picture of the one she was looking for, "This is him, this is the only picture I have and this was from seventeen years ago."

All the rangers looked at the picture with wide eyes, as if they knew who it was, there was a picture of an infant baby boy with golden hair and three whisker-like birth marks on each cheek. The Rangers began whispering amongst themselves as the lead Ranger looked at the picture eyes widened in surprise, "This is him?"

The blonde nodded with narrowed eyes, "By the look in your eyes it seems you know him."

The ranger nodded, "Yes, I do know of him…" he then lowered his hood and mask, revealing the same gold hair and whisker marks, "for I am him."

The blonde woman gasped along with the black haired woman behind her, they both gasped in shock at the young man before them, he had the exact same features he would have if he were at this age. The blonde woman looked at him carefully and saw that he looked so much like her dear friend, the man who sired Naruto. "Naruto, is it you?"

The blonde Ranger nodded, "Yes." Much to his surprise, the woman wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"How?"

"We have much to speak."

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsunade could not believe what she was hearing, here was her long lost godson, fully grown into a handsome young man and captain of a kingdom's military, and not just any military but their elite forces, the Rangers of Ithilien. The Kingdom of Gondor has been at war for a very long time, a war that had been going for so long it would exhaust their Shinobi forces, for their numbers were too few. "And you're telling me, they're coming here?"

"The Elemental Nations hold significant strategic advantage, these lands are rich, rich with resources and trees to fuel the fires of industry, they will ravage this land like a disease, a disease that will never stop. We must rally the leaders of the other villages and countries, for Sauron has set his eyes upon your home."

"How many are at Gondor's doorstep?" She asked, but as soon as she asked that she regretted asking it as she heard the words of her godson.

"Right now at Osgiliath? " He replied with grim, "Thousands, but soon Mordor will empty its gates; tens of thousands will soon be upon Minas Tirith, that I know. And perhaps tens of thousands more from Mordor as their numbers never end."

"Oh kami…" Tsunade feared the worst, but not this worse, it was a nightmare, "What can we do?"

"We fight…" he answered, "for now we have time to gather our strength as the orcs have only just arrived with a handful of scouts, we have time to prepare, something my people do not have. Steel yourself godmother, a storm is coming."

**XXXXXXXX**

At the gates of Konoha a lone hooded person with a feminine figure approached the archway only to be halted by the gate guards, "Halt! State your name and business."

"My name is Tauriel." The female replied as she lowered her hood, revealing her bright reddish brown hair and pointed ears, "I heard that rangers from Gondor have arrived in this village."

**NA: OOOOOH! Tauriel is here!**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
